<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We walk the fine line by Shackett74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589045">We walk the fine line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackett74/pseuds/Shackett74'>Shackett74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reaper war [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mass Effect Multiplayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackett74/pseuds/Shackett74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the same spirit as the tireless N7-letters from ME3; a supportive email from the top senior leadership during the Reaper war. </p><p>An idea that came for me when playing some MP and listening to the "teamleader's" tireless encouragement to the "Spec ops-teams" (us).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reaper war [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980784</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We walk the fine line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meant to be kind of "bombastic" and encouraging. ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>@@@@@@@</p><p>To: All teamleaders, Spec Ops</p><p>From: Steven Hackett, AllCom</p><p><strong>Subject</strong>: Your commendable efforts</p><p>Time after another, word reaches me of your tireless efforts to aid and support our Spec Ops teams.</p><p>Your vigilance in watching their backs; encourage them when they need it and help them focus when necessary, have been the sole factor between success and defeat more times than you might know. </p><p>When our teams are out there and treading the fine line between victory or failure; the wear and tear that this war challenges us with, keep in mind that it is your efforts that guides them through the dangers more times than not. </p><p>Therefore, my sincere gratitude to each and every one of You. Keep up the great work.</p><p>Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett</p><p>@@@@@@@</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>